Aircraft engine pressure transducers are typically designed to operate over the full range of pressure and temperature of aircraft engines. This limits the accuracy of aircraft engine pressure transducers because the full pressure range is scaled against the transducer electrical output range. The temperature compensation resistors are also scaled against the full possible temperature range, further limiting the accuracy of aircraft engine pressure transducers. This arrangement provides an accuracy that can be insufficient for prognostic health monitoring.